


Survivors

by pxnxshxr



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnxshxr/pseuds/pxnxshxr
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen but sometimes good people make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write summaries to save the life of me but this is just a short and sweet comfort piece, that's all.

“Tadashi, who’s that?”  
“[y/n]? A friend of mine who happens to be a genius.”  
“Tadashi, I’m not really…” Your own voice fell in the cracks of the conversation the brothers had, going unheard. Soon enough it ended and you were back where you started, being pulled upstairs to Tadashi and Hiro’s room by said eldest brother.

Once the door was closed behind you, you spoke up again, this time loud enough for him to hear.

“Tadashi.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know I’m not really a genius, right?”  
“You are to me”  
“It doesn’t work that way, dummy.” You carelessly fall back on Tadashi’s bed, the familiar comfort it offered returning to you. “Besides, I didn’t even get into your nerd school.”

A weight was added to the bed, your closest friend sitting on the edge as he looked back at you. “C’mon, just because you didn’t get accepted into one school doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. You have a vision, remember?”

A small smile crept onto your face, patting the space next to you for Tadashi to lay down too, which he did.

“Yeah, I remember.”

It remained silent for a few minutes before Tadashi rolled to his side to face you, a grin firmly planted on his face. “How about you help me and Hiro with his project? I could introduce you to some people and who knows what might happen.”

How were you suppose to say no to him? It wasn’t the worst idea either, you could use the connections. Your experiments tended to be a bit more on the dangerous side since you didn’t quite have the wallet for expensive gear- which is why you initially applied to go to SFIT but apparently you didn’t qualify. Definitely a good blow to your confidence.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a small crush on him, but honestly. Who wouldn’t? That was besides the point though. Now you had something to occupy your time with.

“If he let me, I don’t see why not.” You poked his nose, adding another comment. “You still owe me a tour of your work space, no more excuses.”

He raised a hand in defense, waving it slightly in dismissal. “Fine fine, no more excuses.”

You ended up spending the night. Again. It had become such a regular thing for you that Tadashi’s Aunt Cass started leaving you snacks for when you got up and for when you left. And insisted you call her “Aunt Cass” as well. It wasn’t like you had much of a home to go home to anyway, not that it mattered.

You ended up spending the night after that too. And another night. And another. You became Hiro’s personal assistant of sorts, offering to help out as much as he needed. Obviously, you couldn’t actually do any of the work since it had to be Hiro’s but you helped get him materials and made him take occasional breaks. The rest of the time at the Hamada household was spent with the other brother, mainly just goofing off as Hiro worked.

Finally the day of the showcase came. Hitching a ride with one of Tadashi’s friends, since you wanted to get to know them better despite your shy nature, you made it right before the brothers got there. Everyone helped Hiro get ready, putting things in place for the presentation and right before he was called up, Honey Lemon took a group picture to keep the memory. This was going to be a turning point for Hiro, you knew it.

You really felt at home with these people, your friends and Tadashi’s. This was your true family.

The presentation went brilliantly, everything going as planned for the youngest Hamada. You couldn’t help but feel some sort of botherly pride, Hiro had worked so hard and it payed off. This practically guaranteed him a spot at SFIT!

Everyone had a small moment of celebration but after a few moments they started making their way outside. You would have followed them too if it wasn’t for a hand on your shoulder keeping you back, turning to face them.

“I promised I’d show you my lab, c’mon.” He kept a smile on his face, one you adored. Tadashi; he was your home.

He gestured with his head down the hall, both of you heading down that way. You soon switched buildings, finding your way to where he spent a good part of his day.

“So this is where the great Tadashi Hamada does his thing? Impressive.” Ideas started popping up in your head as you glanced around at the equipment, almost in awe. It was actually kinda surprising how you hadn’t seen this place yet but better late than never. He lead you around, showing you everyone's work space and explaining what they all were working on. You knew all of his friends, there have been multiple occasions where you’ve all hung out together.

The beeping came first, faint but persistent. Before you even knew what it was from you felt something looming over you, a pit in your stomach you couldn’t place.

“Do you… hear that?” You both quickly jogged out of the lab, eyes going wide. There was a fire, a huge one. How could this have happened? You were just there, you hadn’t been gone for that long.

Tadashi ran to find Hiro with you following behind. Thankfully you found him along with the rest of his friends but there was one person neither of you could spot: Professor Robert Callaghan. Tadashi was the first to take action, running towards the burning building.

“Tadashi! What are you doing?!” You practically screamed, following him. The smoke was thick, invading your lungs violently which made you cough and wheeze. The building kept burning but it looked far more terrifying from the inside, your eyes watering as you tried to find him. The only thought you had on your mind was Find him. You can’t lose him. He’s all you have.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before you spotted him again through the flames, still searching for the professor. Quickly approaching him, you roughly grabbed him.

“Tadashi, we need to leave. Now. The professor probably already left-” The coughing started again, trying to catch your breath. It took a bit of pulling but eventually you were able to drag Tadashi towards the exit, going as fast as you could. Just as you made it out, the building behind you exploded, throwing the two of you onto the pavement in the blast. There was screaming but it faded out into the black.

…

It was two weeks before you could see Tadashi again. You both looked like shit, burns littering your bodies painfully. The important thing was that you both were alive. Actually alive.

People came and left, visited the two of you, gave you news about the various happenings of San Fransokyo. There was a funeral for the professor, your eyes dropping to the floor. You didn’t understand it, you had looked. Both of you did. Neither of you had seen him anywhere in the building and they hadn’t found a body. The only thing you could do was accept it. Accept that you had failed.

The moonlight shone down in your hospital room, it was quiet. The doctors had transferred you, at the request of both you and Tadashi, so you now shared a room with your friend. It was a comfort, knowing he was there with you, but somehow you felt guilty. The fire wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have predicted it, but you couldn’t help but feel like you should have done more.

Guilt washed over you again, a pain took hold of your heart. Quietly, you stood up. You dragged the IV stand with you, finding yourself sitting on the edge of Tadashi’s bed. It had been a painful recovery for both of you but the sudden hand wrapping around your own reminded you that things would be okay, you would both make it.

It would be okay.


End file.
